nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Bedfellows
The Bedfellows features the formation of the Genji-Ulthwe Alliance. It is part of the Mystery of the Kami storyline and indirectly part of the Soul Eater and Schism storyline. It takes place during the Summer of 2062 in the Eldar Craftworld of Ulthwe. Invitation Tenno Sugihito had a good rest during the week after Belgrade. With his mind back in place with the bliss he experienced, he was ready to return to governing. He also spoke to Melanion with both decided that they will need some time to think for now with current politics taking an effect in the family they made. The feeling of betrayal remained, but it will have to heal. Since returning to the palace, he decided to refrain from long travels so he can stay with his son. Ake is now six months old, and became more curious of the world around him. He started to want to touch everything he sees and his father was smart to keep him away from the glass-sealed weapons. He wished Mel was around so he can share how far he grew up. He was in his familiar office, and looked at her photograph. Distracting him, he realigned the photo to a new angle. The Tenno remembered the envelope given by Lofn, notable with the unusual seal. He had it on a tray of other envelopes he has to attend to, but remembered it’s priority. The envelope was opened, breaking the rune seal. To Tenno Sugihito, I got my granddaughter, Lofn to send this message to you at your ball. I am Farseer Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwe. I have written this letter to give a proposition to you. I am suggesting a private alliance, between your Genji Empire and our Craftworld. The Galaxy is under threat of the Soul Eater, and you have your growing schisms with your allies. Our seers believe that you or your bloodline may be key in saving the Multiverse, and the Eldar race. We are both in a time where this alliance is necessary. If accepted, I will pass the coordinates for our meeting. Your spymaster’s ship may be the best mode of transportation. Regards, Eldrad Ulthran, Craftworld Ulthwe He touched the unusual material the letter was written on, and it was as suspected. He had a feeling that Tydridalamor’s girlfriend was on Faroese. He quickly wrote a response for the letter to pass it on to the Spymaster on a blank sheet of paper. To Eldrad Ulthran of Craftworld Ulthwe, I accept the proposition. Please inform further. Best regards, Tenno Sugihito of the Genji Empire, House Genji, regent of the Emperor With the letter done, he grabbed an empty new envelope to place the letter in. He also brought the wax, and stamped the House mon over it. He reached the microphone on his desk. “Tyd, I have a letter to pass. Please claim it later.” He spoke to it. The Tenno thought to drink some tea, but realised he didn’t order the tea leaves to the office yet. He shrugged, and decided that he will drink in the garden instead, see Ake play with Okami. Embassy Intermission Ratification Category:Mystery of the Kami Category:Lore